universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Twilight Sparkle
Entrance Hot Air Balloon Twilight and Spike ride the Hot Air Balloon like in the intro Special Attacks (Twilight Sparkle) Neutral B - Magic Blast Side B - Up B - Blink in, Blink out Down B - Switch Twilight switches to Spike Special Attacks (Spike) Neutral B - Fire Blaze Side B - Up B - Down B - Switch Spike switches to Twilight Final Smash (Both) - Elements of Harmony KOSFX (Twilight Sparkle) KOSFX1: AAAAAAAAAY KOSFX2: Just great! Star KOSFX: TARDIEEEEEEEEEE Screen KOSFX: AGH KOSFX (Spike) KOSFX1: AAAGH KOSFX2: WOAH! Star KOSFX: NOOOOOOOOO Screen KOSFX: *Cough* Taunts (Twilight Sparkle) Up: *Reads a book* Sd: *Giggles* Dn: Do a little shake! Taunts (Spike) Up: *Plays with Shining Armor and Princess Cadence dolls and puts them back* Sd: *Picks up a gem and eats it* Dn: Dude That's Freaky... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Twilight writes a letter to Princess Celestia and Spike sends it to her by breathing fire at it* Victory 2: *Both Hug* Victory 3: *Dancing* Lose/Clap: *Looks like they both tripped and fell* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks (Twilight Sparkle Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Other Attacks (Spike) Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Victory Music MLP:FIM Victory Theme Kirby Hat Twilight Sparkle Twilight's mane, ears and horn Spike Spike's "mohawk" and ears Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic Theme Song Ending Music Colors & Costumes *Default *Pink ® *Blue (B) *Swapped Colors (G) *Discorded *Wisteria & G3 Spike colors *Equestria Girl Attire *Spike Sans and Twilight Papyrus Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Tag Team Category:Unicorn Category:Dragon Category:Purple Category:Green Category:Pink Category:Lojo Favorite Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Pony Category:Tara Strong voiced Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:Duo Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Equestrian Category:MLG Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Gangsta Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:People who got Swag Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Battle Royale Category:Reasons to miss early 2010s Category:HubWorld Beatdown